


Cherry Boy Grenadine

by VocaSonic



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cameos from other characters that weren't important enough to tag, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, French Kissing, Homophobic Language, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Scourgilver, Silvourge, a sprinkle of exhibitionism, but also??, but not a lot, like if you squint super hard it's there., no like a LOT of it, silver rEALLY LIKES kissing guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VocaSonic/pseuds/VocaSonic
Summary: Silver accompanies Blaze to a get together with some of Rouge's acquaintances and gets left alone with the most intimidating of the group, who unfortunately for him, takes an interest into Silver.(Scourgilver/Silvourge PWP basically, enjoy!)
Relationships: Scourge the Hedgehog/Silver the Hedgehog
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Cherry Boy Grenadine

Silver looked up at the nightclub that stood before him, a gentle squeeze of his hand given by the nervous purple cat next to him.   
  
“Thanks… for coming with me, Silver.” Blaze mumbled, already uncomfortable even though they weren’t even inside the establishment yet. “I really appreciate it.”  
  
“Hey, thanks for taking me!” He pushed back, letting her take the lead to walk them through the doors. “Don’t worry. We can just stick together the entire night, and we’ll go home early, yeah?” Silver smiled at his best friend, and she nodded back.   
  
The build up to the current situation had played out like this: Blaze had been invited to some sort of party, didn’t _want_ to go but felt obligated as both a royal figure to make an appearance and, to perhaps better the friendship that was reaching out to her. It took awhile over the phone but eventually after enough back and forth, Silver had encouraged her enough to take a chance. But _only_ on the condition that he accompany her all night.   
  
And, well… Silver wasn’t one to turn down some free hor d'oeuvres.   
  
“Yes. Quite.” She said as they entered the club, and were promptly greeted by the place’s owner already pouring some sort of alcohol into a few cups at a table.  
  
“Blazey! You look absolutely _adorable!_ ” Rouge called out to the pair. “And Silver too, of course. Can’t separate the kitty and her plaything.” She teased.  
  
“It’s not like that..!” They both said at once, only to have the bat laugh at their flustered faces.  
  
Being mistaken as a couple purely because of their close friendship and the fact of their opposing genders was nothing new, but it was still annoying every time it happened. And the embarrassment just doubled when they had actually _tried,_ and well… they both mutually agreed to forget that they had ever tried to pursue a relationship that would cross the borders of ‘friend’.  
  
Was it stupid they couldn’t even go further than a kiss..?  
  
“Watch out, whitey over there is turning pink. Are you sure..?” Rouge interrupted Silver’s train of thought, which sent the hedgehog sputtering.  
  
“That sounds… wrong, somehow.”  
  
“Only if you’re human. _Anyways,_ come join us over here!”  
  
At the rest of the table gathered were a few familiar faces, along with some new ones. Mostly females, there seemed to be a red fox(vixen?), another cat who looked a bit younger than Blaze and with blonde fur, a purple bird(who Silver would learn later after mild conversation that she was a sparrow-) and a green hedgehog sporting a flame printed leather jacket.  
  
No wonder Blaze had asked him to accompany her. Rouge’s friend group looked… _intimidating._  
  
They had come here during the quiet hours before the club opened, the entire place to themselves. There was plenty of time to loosen up and socialize, and things weren’t going so bad. With the pleasant buzz of the alcohol helping the flow of strangers and friends mingle together, Silver almost felt like he didn’t have to be there anymore. He and Blaze had planned to, at worst, feign illness and then leave early, but one look at the lavender feline and she seemed comfortable. And for being so out of her usual element, that was huge progress for her socially.  
  
And Silver didn’t wanna ruin _that._ He was happy for her to make new friends, and Rouge seemed like the perfect glue to stick her to the other girls in the group. Blaze seemed to take a liking to Honey in particular, since they had gotten so caught up in conversation about fighting tactics.  
  
Even if he was semi-ignored by everyone else, Silver was glad to just watch from the other end of the table in silence. That was, until he picked up his drink to take another sip, and his Shirley Temple tasted _very_ off.  
  
A strong taste of pure alcohol burned the back of his throat, and he had swallowed it all too suddenly to properly cough it back up. He ended up choking a few times, and the unearthly loud snickering from beside him gave away who spiked his drink.  
  
The green hedgehog from before was losing his shit laughing at him, eyes hidden behind red sunglasses--that he wore _inside,_ mind you-- and the culprit in his hand.  
  
“Asshole-- that’s straight vodka!” Silver heaved out, a few remaining coughs catching in the fur of his elbow.   
  
This was the first interaction he had with the other hedgehog all night. Even though having the common denominator to bond on of being the sole males in the group(or hedgehogs, even), Silver was ignored by him just as much as any of the girls in their fanatics. This guy seemed content to munch on hot wings and nurse a bottle of whiskey as all the women giggled and played their games, why he was even here a complete mystery.  
  
So when those red shades finally tipped up to rest on top of their owner’s head and Silver heard the husky voice of the other reach his ears, he didn’t know why but the sheer _aura_ of the other made him feel smaller in comparison.  
  
“An’ what’s a _snowflake_ like you gonna do ‘bout it?”  
  
Silver paused as he thought through his options in this situation. He could either back down and avoid him, feed into the rude behavior and snap back with his own retort, or give him the benefit of the doubt and believe that maybe this was just how he chose to break the ice between them.  
  
But instead he was caught up in time thinking about how to react, and ended up blankly staring at the perpetrator.  
  
“I…” Fell out of Silver’s mouth, trailing off into nothing.   
  
“ _I-I-I_ , uuuhhh…” His sentence was picked up for him, only to be mocked and egged on further. “Eyes are for starin’, babe. And it looks like you should take a picture, it would last ya longer.” Icy blue eyes winked at him, and that was enough to snap whatever trance Silver had fallen into.  
  
Silver tore his gaze away from the other hedgehog, only to have his space rudely invaded by the green hedgehog. His chin was grabbed gently enough just to bring the eye contact back between them, and Silver winced as he could smell the booze on this guy’s breath.  
  
“What’s yer name, sweetie?”  
  
“Silver.”  
  
“Cute. Momma was real original with that one, huh?”  
  
Silver’s brows narrowed down and he pushed the arm down that was holding his chin, reestablishing his personal bubble since it wasn’t spoken for enough the first time. “And what are you? Green Sonic?” He snipped back, the fire inside him being poked enough to act up. That seemed to catch the other off guard if only for a second, granting Silver a proper response.  
  
“So those eyes _do_ work. Heh,” He leaned back in his bar chair, readjusting the fit of the jacket as he did so. “Name’s Scourge, _snowflake._ ” Finally an introduction, and he made a point to ignore the name Silver had given him anyways. This already seemed like it should’ve been expected…  
  
Silver ignored the nickname just the same, glancing back to the girls. Blaze only caught his look for a split second, a wide smile on her muzzle and the sound of laughter around her. He smiled and waved back. _Yeah. I guess we really aren’t going anywhere anytime soon, huh?_  
  
“You here ‘cuz of a babe?” Scourge egged on again from behind him.   
  
Silver sighed. He didn’t really have a choice but to give this guy the time of day… “I guess you could put it that way.” He said, keeping it somewhat vague.  
  
“Flattie feline ov’r there?” Scourge jabbed a thumb over at clueless Blaze, who seemed to be in a playful position with both Rouge and Honey pressing their… more prominent busts against either of the princess’ arms. “Watch out, ya girl might just be in the center of a lesbo orgy tonight if shit like that keeps escalatin’.”   
  
“ _What?_ ” Silver choked again, even though there was no drink to choke on this time. “A-and she’s not my girl..!”  
  
Scourge snorted in amusement, the reaction just what he wanted out of the albino. “Ah, shoulda figured. She’s either the man in th’ relationship, or yer one’ah them fairies. Either way, yer a faggot.” He shrugged, foul words just dropping like flies one after another. “That’s cool. Nothin’ wrong with likin’ a lil’ assplay, my man.”  
  
Silver felt like he was marked for death _._ Was he serious..? About all of that..? He prayed to Chaos that they would either strike this pervert down to end this terrible conversation, or maybe himself just to take him out of the situation entirely.   
  
“ _You.._ what? I’m not-- I mean, no, I’m-- me and Blaze aren’t together at all, no, but I’m also not-” Silver yammered, until he finally finished. “ _I’m single-!_ ”  
  
Scourge merely tutted his tongue against his teeth as he took another swig of whiskey. “Yeah, no fuckin’ wonder. What else can that mouth do other than stutter? That alone surely can’t getcha much action, clit _or_ dick.”  
  
“I-I think people are more than their private parts..!” Silver grit his teeth against the glass of his cup, only to be reminded of the stench of vodka that made his eyes burn.  
  
“Spoken like a true virgin,” Scourge commented, hooking the tip of his shoe under one of the poles of Silver’s chair and dragging him closer to his own with his leg. “C’mon, snowflake.”  
  
“My _name_ is Silver.”  
  
“Aight, Silvy. Yer like a breath of fresh air compared to the garbage I usually talk to, entertain a fellow for a bit, won’tcha?”  
  
  
XxXxX  
  
  
How he ended up here, he had no idea.  
  
Silver _had_ ultimately spent the last few hours with Scourge. The middle of which, Rouge opened up her club to the public and like clockwork, mobians of all kinds trickled in to dance the night away and have a good time. The lighting dimmed down into party lights, people all up on the dance floor and stage area, the bar around him eventually filling with paying patrons.  
  
Blaze and the rest of the girls had eventually gone off to dance and play some games in one of the private rooms, Silver only managing a fleeting check in with Blaze before she was whisked away by a whirlwind of overly loose, fun seeking girls.  
  
Leaving him and Scourge alone together, but for real this time, and that was much scarier.  
  
The only things the green hedgehog seemed mildly interested in was sex, shitting on how poor the police and justice system was, and trying to pry into Silver’s personal life and seeking details not even the albino knew about himself. And objectifying women, but that much was obvious from the start…  
  
He was a shitbag. All in all, the entire package. Lewd, crude, and a repulsive person all around. But there was no escape. Even when Silver had excused himself to the bathroom, he was merely followed with an inquiry from Scourge to see ‘just how long his shmeat was’. _No thank you._   
  
And then of course, when Scourge had expressed interest in ditching Silver to pursue some lone girl who happened to be a few seats away from them at the bar… the hero in Silver just _had_ to act up and keep him occupied until she left, because no one else should have to deal with _this._  
  
So there they were, a plate of fries between them and with Scourge trying to open Silver’s tastes to different fruity drinks. Which, admittedly were quite good, even if they left Silver feeling a little woozy and fuzzy in the head afterwards. If he tried to use his psychokinesis he might not have complete control over it at this point, or have enough focus to use it at all. How Scourge wasn’t smashed to high heavens was a question he probably should’ve asked himself, but never occurred to his mind, either.  
  
“Y’know..” Silver rested his chin in his hand propped up against the table in idle, as he twirled his straw around in his latest drink with the other. “All this talk about girls you do, and.. hnn. I don’t get it. Can you explain it to me?”  
  
Scourge popped another couple fries into his mouth, speaking while chewing. Just another thing Silver had gotten used to over the past couple of hours. “Explain girls?”  
  
“Yeah. I never…” Silver paused, then just outright came out with it. “...I never got the appeal. Like, you’re supposed to turn a certain age and then suddenly, notice them differently. But… for as long as I’ve been friends with Blaze, I never… I never _liked her_ like _that._ Even after people started suggesting it.”  
  
“Y’ever seen her naked?” Scourge asked nonchalantly, and Silver was so desensitized to the nature of the question it didn’t make him do a double take anymore.   
  
“I never wanted to, that’s the thing. Romance… or even any physical affection, isn’t something I thought often about. From anyone.” He mused. Maybe someone was just wrong with him. It wouldn’t be the first time…  
  
Scourge was less phased by Silver’s personal problems though, swirling the ice in his drink and watching it spin before chugging the rest of it down. “ _Guuhh,_ well. How ‘bout dudes? Maybe ya just like dick and y’dunno it yet, yeah?”  
  
Silver shook his head. “Nope. I’ve never even really had a chance to… get close to somebody like that. I was hardly able to lose my first kiss, and even then I don’t really think it counts…”  
  
“Princess again?”  
  
“I almost threw up. I think she did too, so it wasn’t that awkward after, but…”  
  
“Fucking _ouch_ , Silvy. Nothin’ damaged but yer pride, huh?” Scourge laughed as the other faded into silence. Should he…? Man, he just felt kinda _bad_ for Silver after their time spent together. At first it was fun to pick on the timid, bottom bitch he was, but that only lasted so long until it started getting a little too sad. Not that he gave a shit, but still, this was a lost little twink sitting next to him, and, well… _should he..?_  
  
He had a couple drinks in him, and even though Scourge normally wouldn’t pursue a dude on his own, that chest fur looked awfully fun to feel up. The good thing going for Silver’s lack of masculinity was the weird ‘pretty boy’ factor he had going for him, even his frame being oddly feminine if you gave it enough distance…  
  
Popping the maraschino cherry from Silver’s drink to his mouth, Scourge purred lowly like a predator inching in on it’s prey as he leaned over and got all up close to Silver’s face once more that night. “Sounds like ya never had a good experience, nevermind enough to know whatcha like.”  
  
“Y-yeah?” Silver didn’t back down, merely pressing their heads together to butt him back. He was expecting another rip on him at his expense, or for Scourge to insult or fuck with him in some way.   
  
“Y’want me to show ya?” Scourge breathed boozy artificial cherry breath onto Silver’s muzzle, hot and musky with _something_ that struck Silver down with an emotion that didn’t quite feel like fear, but that’s what he was going to call it until he could identify it properly later.   
  
“Wh _-hat?_ ” Silver felt his voice crack halfway through, and Scourge just thought, even for a guy, that was _too cute._   
  
Suddenly he was enveloped, heat rushing to Silver’s cheeks and the tips of his ears practically _burned_ as their lips met. Scourge was pressing all up against him, doing this weird massaging motion and… it didn’t exactly invoke nausea in Silver, but that might’ve been because of the shock factor. Maybe it was the fuzzy tipsy feeling in his head. Either way, when Scourge forcibly took his hand to tilt Silver’s chin to the side and then his _tongue_ flicked out and dragged over his bottom lip before those sharp teeth grabbed and _nipped_ it--  
  
Silver might’ve actually died.  
  
And that was it, he was lost. His eyes slipped shut entirely, vision fading to black and that intoxicating tongue going further into his mouth. When the contact finally broke off and oxygen flooded his lungs it made him gasp, and Silver’s eyes directly went to the bridge of saliva that connected them briefly before Scourge wiped his muzzle into his sleeve.   
  
“Whaddya say, ya want me to teach ya?” Scourge laughed at Silver again, if only for the dumbfounded expression on the albino’s face right now. “Or did I just awaken somethin’ in ya and you want some more?” Scourge looked at him with half lidded eyes, and Silver had never felt _this_ before. Nor had he experienced someone _looking_ at him like he was a meal in front of a starving man before, or the jitters in his system weirdly wanting… to do it again, like a rollercoaster that made you excited and not sick.  
  
“I.. I don’t know.” Silver finally sputtered out, only to have Scourge press their faces close together again. Immediately Silver had tilted his head and the corners of his mouth twitched to prepare the incoming kiss, imitating the only learned motion he knew.  
  
Scourge smirked. “I think there’s yer answer.” And then he closed the gap again.  
  
Two kisses turned to three, three turning into heavy breathing, and then Scourge was putting his _hands_ on him and oh chaos, _why did it feel so good?_   
  
Silver was starting to understand why this was such a popular activity when Scourge slammed him roughly up against one of the club walls and that mouth started working down his neck, sucking dark hickey and biting at his collarbone underneath thick fur. His pulse was racing, and Silver didn’t even realize he was making needy noises until his windpipe was pushed on a little too harshly.  
  
Those hands were feeling him up and discovering places that made his breath hitch that Silver would’ve _never_ imagined the ability to pull such reactions out of him. Scourge seemed to love squeezing at his chest and running his fingers through the fluff before skimming down Silver’s sides to his hips, playing and tugging at his tail and trailing around his lower back. Then they would dip down suggestively, repeating a few times until the built up tension and anticipation was too much and a hand gripped around Silver’s inner thigh to lift it over Scourge’s hip, and now they were closer than ever.  
  
Something in the back of his mind reminded Silver that they were in public, that they _definitely_ shouldn’t be disregarding general decency like this. That he was here for Blaze, and he didn’t know if she was doing okay or not. Or what this said about him exactly, going from awkwardly sitting at a bar to making out with someone who he well knew by now was a complete degenerate and delinquent with a lot of disrespect for the same morals Silver valued. And was this him being ‘too easy’ just because he had opened up about being inexperienced? If that was anything to be worried about above it all…  
  
And then Scourge’s hand slipped in between his legs and dragged up against his pouch in such a way that made Silver toss everything to the wind and _mewl._  
  
“ _Nnghha.._ “ Silver’s voice was shaky, much like his knees. But even if those gave out right now, with the pressure Scourge had against him and the wall, he would be fine…  
  
“Ooh, I _liked that._ ” Scourge growled in his ear, and Silver whimpered needily. “Do it again,” He commanded, and Silver complied without even thinking about it, letting his tongue dip out to taste the heat in the air. “ _Good boy.._ ” He praised, and the words sent another round of shivers racing down his spines. Scourge obviously picked up on such a small detail, dragging Silver back into a few more filthy kisses as he purred. “Oh man, snowflake. You are just _full_ of surprises. Yeah? You like being called a ‘good boy’? You wanna do so well, pleasing me and fulfilling your purpose here? You wanna be perfect for me? What if I made’ja full of _somethin’ else?_ ”  
  
Any words Silver had were stolen, the albino already quite overwhelmed with all the physical affection being showered on him. Nevermind the dirty talk that felt like he could only half focus on even if it was his entire world right now, whatever Scourge was saying, Silver didn’t know what it _meant._ The only things he had grounding him were the sudden intrusive fingers dancing up and around his pouch, teasing the opening slit and daring him to expose himself in front of the rest of the partying mobians around them. Silver nodded weakly, agreeing to whatever else Scourge had planned for them blindly. He just didn’t want this to end.  
  
“Please…” Silver wheezed out as Scourge was working down his neck again, “C-can we go somewhere-- _aah!_ \--m-more private..?”   
  
The movements on his body stopped as if the other was in thought, and then Scourge sighed. “What, the virgin in ya scared of gettin’ fucked to the beat..?” He shoved Silver against the wall further as if to emphasize the vibration of the bass of the background music rumbling through the walls, grinding his hips against Silver’s and pressing their bodies together.   
  
The simple motion was enough to be the last straw before the younger hedgehog’s length dared peak out in arousal, and Scourge chuckled darkly as he made a grab for the newly revealed appendage. “Look, yer all out right here for me, we could do this right here and now and hardly anyone would notice unless ya _scream_ for me.”  
  
Silver quivered in Scourge’s grasp, vulnerable and shameful at himself for being so excitable in such a situation. This was harassment, right? This could count as sexual assault. But then his thumb swiped over the tip in such a way that made Silver’s eyes flutter down in pleasure and-- _but it felt so good, though.._   
  
His vision blurred with tears at the corners, not enough to spill out but just enough to make his eyes glossy for Scourge to tell. “ _Please,_ ” Silver pleaded again, whimpering when the hand around his length gave a small squeeze.   
  
“...since ya asked so _nicely,_ snowflake.”   
  
The next thing he was aware of was Scourge scooping him up and carrying him up a flight of stairs to the second story of the club, into one of the private rooms much like where the girls had gone off to and being tossed onto a set of cushions that made up a small plush couch. It was only a matter of seconds before Scourge was climbing back up on top of him however, and with the door locked and no one to interrupt them, Silver was free to relax and let loose.  
  
Able to hold Silver down in a new position, Scourge left open mouthed kisses down his chest and midriff, adventuring down until he was dragging his teeth down those milky inner thighs that were wrapping around his head so eagerly. He lapped his tongue down flat against Silver’s weeping member in front of him, properly able to scope out what the albino had been hiding down here all these hours. It was cute, maybe a little below what someone could call average. Absolutely no problem for someone like Scourge to entirely envelop in his mouth, sucking the leaking pre off the top and bobbing his head up and down from tip to root each time.  
  
If Silver thought kissing was breathtaking, he had no idea what Scourge was planning to do laying kisses all over his body instead. His back arched as pleasure took over him next, feeling Scourge’s hands wrap around his lower back and pull him up further into that wet heat, saliva dripping down past Scourge’s chin and trailing down the underside of Silver’s tail. It felt like steel wire twisting inside him tight, his limbs feeling an uncontrollable static numbness in waves as it just grew _tighter._   
  
Silver’s hands scrambled to hold onto something, at first the cushions under him and then finally finding Scourge’s ears. His voice was tripping over itself and catching in his throat, the sight and _sound_ of Silver keening in short bursts over the music pounding a floor beneath them charging pure lust in Scourge’s veins.  
  
Maybe it was how he was trembling, or how Silver felt himself throbbing in Scourge’s mouth, but then it was all fading too quickly as he pulled off him.  
  
“Wha--? _Nooo,_ ” Silver immediately objected, far too close to something he didn’t even know he wanted, but needed.   
  
“Shh, relax, babe.” Scourge cooed at him, digging a bottle out from his jacket and popping the cap open. After spreading Silver’s thighs further than simply resting on either side of his head, he grinned as he pressed a lubed up finger to a place Silver hadn’t even _thought_ about well within Scourge’s view.  
  
“What’re you-- that’s _not-!_ ” Silver gasped, his ears flattening against his skull as the digit actually dared to slip _in,_ and he didn’t understand the purpose until it curled. _Oh._ “ _Fuck.._ ” The swear was pulled from his lips as Silver melted back into the couch to surrender himself entirely over to Scourge, just as long as he could keep feeling good like this.  
  
Scourge smiled knowingly wide as he repeated the motion. “Atta boy,” He said, watching Silver’s head slump back. “Just like that, yeah..?” And Silver nodded slowly, hiccuping when another finger was added alongside the first.   
  
Their movements started slow, careful not to cause Silver any more pain than the occasional twinge. And even then, when Silver was pulled too far from the blur of sex, Scourge dragged him right back in with a few strokes in the right places, eventually keeping his hand tending to that special spot inside him while he hunched back over the albino to lose their breath together with messy liplocks again. He didn’t even realize when a third finger pushed its way in, almost seamlessly with how at ease Silver was being kept.   
  
All the tension was circling around his dick, untouched except for the occasional grind or stroke. Even Silver’s quills were flattened and limp in submission as to not hurt his bedmate for the night or the couch they were doing all of this on, and it seemed like Scourge’s were too. Which he took as a good sign, obviously as inexperienced as he was, even if he was just lying here and taking whatever the other hedgehog had to give, he had to have been doing _something_ right for Scourge to be so pleased.  
  
It was also flattering in the weirdest of ways when Silver had noticed Scourge’s own arousal pressing up against him, even if it outshined his own in… size. It was humiliating to look at, but also something pleased Silver about being able to excite somebody else so much. Someone who was practically a stranger too, who he didn’t know what exactly he liked in a bedmate that was also male.  
  
There was a point to this, and eventually they came to it. Scourge’s fingers pressed up against Silver’s prostate one last time before pulling out with a slick noise, the bottle Scourge had brought with him early popping open again for something more important.   
  
“Wait, wait, what are you doing..? I-” Silver stuttered, quickly shutting up when he felt Scourge press up against his entrance.  
  
“What, you thought I was just gonna fingerbang ya ‘til ya came? That’s kinda hot… maybe next time, though.”  
  
“I- um, I’m a virgin, I didn’t think that you would…” Silver trailed off, squeaking as he felt himself barely breach open. “I-I’m not ready..!”   
  
“Sure ya are. Don’t worry, you’ll be goin’ from ‘virginal’ to ‘slutty’ snowflake in a cinch.” Scourge ‘reassured’ him, lightly pecking the tip of his nose.   
  
“ _Slut-?!_ ” Silver inhaled sharply, and then Scourge pushed in. His exhale was in a shudder, giving up halfway through before he was gasping again.  
  
“Yeah. My _slutty little snowflake._ ” Scourge purred in satisfaction as he nudged all the way in, “‘Cause only sluts moan like that.” And as if on cue, Silver did just that, his cry quickly being smothered out by Scourge’s lips back on his own.   
  
The back and forth was mind numbing, if you asked Silver. At first, much like the fingers, Scourge had been surprisingly careful with him, slow in pace even if the thrusts weren’t gentle. Every single one had Silver being thoroughly fucked into the cushions under him, a hand wrapped around his hip to hold him steady and another placed by the side of his head, keeping Scourge lifted above him when they weren’t exchanging fluids.  
  
And Silver was _loud,_ which Scourge ate right up. It was like a personal challenge to see how out of control he could push the ivory hedgehog’s vocals, from satisfied sighs to cries for more. It was only when they dared up the pace he could overwhelm Silver so much as to make him _scream,_ and that was usually followed by a couple coughs as he tried to catch his breath…   
  
_So fucking cute._  
  
Keeping Silver stuck in pleasure had its perks, whether it was feeling him tense and relax in pulses around Scourge inside him, how he would get all needy on the pull out and buck back at the next push, or how his legs quivered even though they were locked behind Scourge’s back. And the faces he would make, absolutely lost in the feeling of having his g-spot pounded…  
  
If money was ever tight for him, Scourge thought Silver would make a fucking killing selling his body.  
  
Even if experience and stamina weren’t on his side, that was okay. He could learn. Maybe Scourge could teach him…  
  
Silver came messily and unannounced, moaning out something between an obscenity and something that could’ve been Scourge’s name. His voice was high pitched and scratchy from all the abuse it had forcibly gone through, those lovely amber eyes unfocused and dazed as he pulled Scourge close just to feel him through his orgasm.  
  
Scourge made sure to properly fuck him through it, leaving Silver shaking and a few extra spurts of cum releasing onto white fur.  
  
Now everything was _sensitive,_ and Scourge knew it too. Not that it discouraged him from using Silver like a fleshlight, selfishly lusting after his own finish.  
  
“Plea-please, I- I can’t- _please,_ Sc- _nnhh,_ fuckfuck _fuck..!_ ” Silver could only beg as he waited for Scourge to be done with him, or at least go easy on him since he was a little incapaciated at the moment. Not that either of those ever came, but eventually Scourge actually did.  
  
“For a virgin, yer so _fuckin’ good,_ snowflake..” Scourge moaned as he blew his load into Silver, filling him deep and the feeling left Silver flushed. There was… _stuff_ … inside him now…  
  
Scourge’s, to be exact, and he didn’t know how to feel about that. Much less process the actuality of the situation.  
  
He didn’t even pull out, the green hedgehog merely only trying to stuff himself deeper as he fell down on top of Silver to rest. They were both tuckered out, and consequences could be thought of and acknowledged later.   
  
“Scourge…” Silver murmured, only to be kissed into silence and then weirdly _snuggled_ into.  
  
“ _Shhh…_ shut the fuck up, just chill.” Scourge said, eyes closing in the decision to take a nap right then and there in their own mess.   
  
And Silver wasn’t exactly in any position to move. Shit, he didn’t even know if he _could_ at this point. As gross as it was, and how much he desired a shower right now, taking a small break and resting up before dealing with the world catching up to them sounded like a form of heaven.  
  
Silver _did_ feel strangely warm somehow, and the physical contact that he was getting now wasn’t directly sexual but still overwhelming in it’s own way that he just wasn’t used to.  
  
A minute or two couldn’t hurt…  
  
  
XxXxX  
  
  
Silver woke up hurting like hell. His limbs felt achy in their joints, it felt like there had to be bruises forming on his hips, nevermind how his head was pounding like he had been last night…  
  
 _Oh chaos._ He lost his virginity last night, didn’t he? _FUCK._   
  
Silver wearily looked around the room, still on the same couch as he was thrown onto last night. The only difference was he was the only one in the room, Scourge nowhere to be found.  
  
“Shit..” Silver groaned, rubbing at his eyes before sitting up.  
  
...which was mistake number one, as unfortunate wet regret started slipping out of him and down his legs to form a puddle where he sat. And then he stood up, which only seemed to make it worse.  
  
“ _Shit, shit, shit, shit--_ ” He repeated in a concerned mantra as he glanced around for something to clean himself up with, and the sound of his phone buzzing somewhere across the floor might as well have been as loud as a bullet shot point blank next to his ear. “Ughhh..”   
  
Silver groaned as he crawled over to the device, turning the screen on and flinching at the bright light shining in his face. After turning the light levels down to dim, his heart dropped into his stomach at the notifications.   
  
**_Blaze - 1:42AM_** _  
_ _Silver, where are you? Everyone is getting rides to return home and it seems I’ve lost you._ _  
_ _  
_ ** _Blaze - 1:55AM_** _  
_ _I can’t find you anywhere? Are you okay? Please answer me._ _  
_ _  
_ ** _Blaze - 2:02AM_** ** _  
_** _I’m starting to get worried. I’m sorry for suddenly leaving you alone, it was inconsiderate of me to do that. I won’t do it again._ _  
_ _  
_ ** _Blaze - 2:14AM_** _  
_ _Rouge has just told me she knows where you are and that you’re safer spending the night here. I’ll be taking a ride home but I’ll come back for you with some hangover stuff in the morning. If you throw up, remember to do it in the toilet and not the sink. Though I do hope you didn’t drink too heavily in my absence. Good night, Silver. I’ll be there tomorrow._ _  
_ _  
_Well, that was good at least. He really should’ve texted her beforehand though, but to explain the situation he had found himself in… Silver sighed. They would be talking, for sure…  
  
Another glance at his phone made him notice there was another notification on his messages app, which he opened.  
  
 ** _scourge(the king)((the guy who took ur v-card lmfao)) - 3:50AM_** _  
_ _yoooooo bitch u shuld rly get a strongr pw. i broke into this bitch wayyy too easy lol anyways here’s my number in case u wanna hit me up again sometime ;) fuck u later slutty snowflake_ _  
_ _  
_He didn’t know what to do about that, exactly. Should he be mad for being a one night stand? But he did give Silver his number, so does that mean a repeat could happen? Did Silver _want_ a repeat to happen? What the fuck happened to his standards? Was he swearing a lot more now just because he’d had sex _one time?_  
  
Whatever. He repressed all of that for now in favor of cleaning himself up, it was nearly noon-- and Blaze would _be_ here if she wasn’t already.  
  
  
XxXxX   
  
  
When Silver was finally ready to face the world again, he peeped out of the guest room he had been in for the past night and bit the inside of his lip with each step he took down the stairs. Scourge really hadn’t shown his backside any mercy last night…  
  
He found Rouge at the bar much like when he had first walked in yesterday, cleaning glasses with a small towel while Blaze sat on the other side with a water next to her. When the girls saw him he was greeted in varying levels of energy.  
  
“Silver, hun. Nice to see you in the living world,”  
  
“ _Silver!_ ”   
  
“Hey, guys.” Silver greeted back as he approached them, taking his chances standing rather than sliding into a bar chair.   
  
“I’m so sorry I left you alone last night, Silver. One thing just happened after another and--” Blaze rambled, and he stopped her halfway through.  
  
“It’s okay, Blaze. _I’m_ okay, at least I think. Actually, can I get a water?” He turned his head to the bat, who nodded with a wink.   
  
“Of course, sweetie.” Rouge said as she poured the drink, then reached for something in a mini fridge. “Also, for you.” She placed both the requested ice water and a red colored drink with a sugared rim next to each other on the counter. “It’s probably flat by now, but before he left last night _your mans_ paid for that for you. You two really hit it off, hm?”   
  
Silver blinked, a blush coming over his muzzle again. First the number in his phone, and now a… _Shirley Temple?_   
  
“O-oh, I don’t know. He probably just did that to be nice..” Silver suggested, as if that gave Scourge the benefit of the doubt, keeping it oddly platonic.  
  
Rouge shook her head and laughed. “Scourge isn’t even that nice to _Fiona_ sometimes, and she’s the only reason why he was here last night. He’s a tough shell to crack. You use your psycho mind powers to get to him, or something?”   
  
“...or something,” Silver shrugged, this just adding _more_ emotional baggage on his plate. He gladly took the aspirin that Blaze had offered him, shooting it down with the water he had been given like a shot.   
  
“Yeah,” Rouge winked at him, pointing her finger somewhere slightly below Silver’s chest fur but above his hips. “ _Or something._ ”  
  
Silver looked down, nothing more sobering than the sight of leftover cum clumped in his own fur while being in front of his best friend, and an acquaintance that had nitpicked exactly an idea of what he had done last night. He quickly covered it up with his hand, covering over the offending area.  
  
“Silver? Do you feel sick?” Blaze asked, none the wiser. Silver was leaning over and hunched over his stomach with a tense look over his face, and she immediately wanted to tend to her best friend.  
  
“You know what? Yeah. I’m gonna excuse myself for a minute. Be right back,” Silver began his walk of shame to the nearest bathroom, hearing Blaze call out behind him.  
  
“Remember! Toilet, not the sink, Silver!”  
  
“I know..!” He called back.  
  
“I also know, hun!” Rouge teased, the joke going far over Blaze’s head but hitting Silver where it hurt.  
  
He burst into the bathroom, closing the door securely behind him and washing up again in the sink. _Stupid, Silver.. stupid..!_ He took out his phone and texted Scourge’s introductory message in a salty haze as he tried to get the mess out of his fur.   
  
**_Silver - 11:49AM_** _  
_ _Fuck you_ _  
_ _  
_It wasn’t until they had left the club and even then, much later that day Silver felt his phone buzz again.  
  
 ** _scourge(the king) - 3:49PM_** _  
_ _so soon? aight. bet. where u wanna take a ride on this, babydoll?_ _  
_ _  
_ ** _Silver - 3:51PM_** ** _  
_** _You can’t be serious. But thanks for the drink… I guess_ _  
_ _  
_ ** _scourge(the king) - 3:52PM_** _  
_ _nawh fr lets go. ill pick u up, n if ur ass isnt on board then theres a million othr things i can do to rock ur fuckin world. u curious?_ _  
_ _  
_Silver paused. Was this a bad idea..?  
  
Maybe he could try his luck elsewhere, find another guy who was much more appropriate, nicer in general. At least he _knew_ what he liked now, if only a small idea of it. He could forget the whole Scourge thing had ever happened, and avoid contact with Rouge’s friend group for awhile…  
  
His finger hovered over the block button.  
  
 ** _scourge(the king) - 3:55PM_** ** _  
_** _cmon, be a good boy for me, snowflake_ _  
_ _  
_ ** _Silver - 3:57PM_** ** _  
_** ** _[Location Sent]_**

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY something scourgilver but not tainted related. I missed these guys and wanted them to fuck but alas rarepairs rly do be like "guess i must create what i want to see" smh
> 
> i spent a STUPID amount of time staring at this thinking of a title. I still don't like it much but i'm excited to post so i'll settle for less this time lol. this thing is titled "Silver Goes To Pound Town (Ft. Scourge)" in the google doc so like, fuck me ig
> 
> also i'm proud for getting it 15 pages long all on my own!! that shit NEVER happens, especially with oneshots. guess it goes to show how much i love these guys.
> 
> i also made a playlist for this ship on spotify!  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0PSbBBQR3FhcjggmsTSfTs?si=VDoiax18TKyLETNIGhCrKg   
> if anyone is interested ;) i hope that works lol
> 
> anyways. scourgilver makes me nut. thanks for reading <3


End file.
